headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Bjornoya/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Bjornoya is a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland and he wants him in Head Soccer. He has blonde hair with a smiling face. He has green eyes, a big nose, a small mouth and big ears. When you click on the Power Button of Bjornoya he will transform in a polar bear. He roars hard and pushes the opponent is his own goal. Power Shots Bjornoya has 2 Powers Shots and a Counter Attack. Polar Bear Run Shot (Ground Shot) Bjornoya transforms into a bigger polar bear. He get a fat white fur and a polar bear head. 2 second later he run to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches the polar bear he wil eat you and then you are disappeared for 5 seconds. Its hard to counter but the ball is on the back of the polar bear and if you touch the polar bear its a 100% goal. Polar Bear Jump Shot (Air Shot) Bjornoya transforms again into a bigger polar bear. And he jumps high in the air out of the screen. 2 seconds later he falls out of the air on the opponent (Just like Mon-K but now its always on the opponent). Again the ball is on the back of Bjornoya. Some ice push also the opponent back and make him in it (The ice of Russia's Power Shot ). The only way to hold Bjornoya's air shot is to Counter it, but this is very hard. Cliff Shot (Counter Attack) There comes a cliff on the side of Bjornoya. Bjornoya again transform in a bigger polar bear. Bjornoya jumps between the cliff and his goal. A lot of birds are standing on the cliff. Then Bjornoya scream very hard (Like his Power Button Effect). The scream push the opponent back and also all the birds will pushed back towards the opponent. A lot feathers come in the screen of the opponent and he see nothing. Then a big albatross fly to the opponent's goal in a random posistion. The albatross carries the ball. When the opponent knocks the albatross, he explode and Bjornoya get a openbgoal chance. Costume Bjornoya wears a viking helmet with a cannon on it that shoots flying bombs. This bombs goes horizontally to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches a bomb he will explode and is disappeared for 4 seconds. This is a SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win 500 times against Bjornoya in any Game Mode or you must pay him for 9,800,000 points. Trivia * Bjornoya is a island in North Europe. It lies between Norway and Svalbard. * The island Bjornoya is famous that Willem Barentz, Jacob van Heemskerk and their crew found there a Polar Bear. They call in it Dutch: 'Bereneiland'. Beren is dutch for Polar Bears. That's reason of the Ground Shot and the Air Shot. * There are a lot cliffs in Bjornoya that's the reason of the Counter Attack. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland